


[podfic] Collecting with Interest

by kuro49, reena_jenkins



Category: Graceland (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic, F/M, M/M, Multi, Podfic, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 18:56:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro49/pseuds/kuro49, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"There are secrets in Graceland, but this isn’t one of them."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Collecting with Interest

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Collecting with Interest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/854075) by [kuro49](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro49/pseuds/kuro49). 



 

 **Coverartist:**  [](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/) **reena_jenkins**  
  
 **Warnings:** polyamory, kink meme prompt

 **Length:** 00:09:57  
  
 **Download link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(GR\)%20_Collecting%20with%20Interest_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://paraka.livejournal.com/) **paraka** , for hosting me!)


End file.
